1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually-operated magnetic game apparatus simulating ice hockey play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many manually-operated ice hockey games employing magnetism developed over the years. On several of these games U.S. patents have issued. The control of player-pieces from below the game board's surface by movable magnetic members is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,263,115; 3,698,716; 3,823,941; 3,091,459; 3,782,726; and 2,716,028. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,028 illustrates a magnetic ice hockey game similar in appearance to the device of this invention in which two hockey player-pieces per side are each manipulated by movable arm members extending under the playing surface and one goalie player-piece per side manipulated by a third movable arm member extending between the first two hockey player-pieces' movable arm members. These three movable arm members allow for the movement of the player-pieces across the surface of the playing board. These player-pieces can be further rotated by the manipulation of control members associated with the movable arm members as a player-piece is being moved along the surface of the game board. The device of this invention, while somewhat similar in appearance to the aforementioned games, embodies many new and novel improvements in both construction and design which are set out below.